


Warmth

by DeathRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Rated for Levi's Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is cold. Hanji wants to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Hajime Isayama.

title: Warmth  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The Caesar's Palace HMAS Feels Shipping Week Day 2  
prompt: snuggle for warmth  
pairing: Levihan

* * *

Levi was sitting out on the roof of the barracks staring out at the stars. It had already become a habit for him in the few days since he had agreed to join the Survey Corps and started living here. The sky and especially the stars fascinated him since he had never been able to see them when he was living in the underground.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice someone else sneaking up on him until it was too late.

"Oi, get off!" he snarled as something was draped over his shoulder.

"But, Levi," came the most annoying voice in the world: Hanji's. "You're cold!"

"Get your cape off me! It's disgusting!" he snapped.

He couldn't remove it himself since she had flung her arms around his shoulders on top of it. And if he tried to throw her off it was likely to end with one or both of them going over the edge of the roof, which would be bad since they didn't have their 3DMG on right now and wouldn't be able to save themselves from crashing into the ground below.

"It's fine!" she trilled. "It's only touching your cape anyway. And you need it. You're cold."

"I'm _fine_. I don't need you or your gross cape. Go away."

"Nope."

" _Hanji_."

"Nope!"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

He could practically hear the wink in her voice even though he couldn't see her actual facial expression.


End file.
